


Look, We Match!

by Uthizaar



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Gifts, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: Asher and JJ celebrate Valentine's Day with some gift giving.One-shot.
Relationships: Asher Adams/JJ Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Look, We Match!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Just a short fluff piece that came to mind last week. Hope everyone is having a good day with their significant other, friends, family, or just by yourself!

Asher took a deep breath and then raised his hand to rap his knuckles against the door. There was no answer and he frowned before sighing and reaching for the doorbell. “Should have done that first time around…” He muttered to himself and shifted from one foot to the other, as though preparing to sprint down the field and catch a football. Asher reached up to adjust the collar of his too-tight shirt, feeling a nervous tension boil through his veins. "Hmm, maybe I should just go."

After another few awkward seconds of utter silence, he finally saw a distorted figure approach the door through the frosted glass. There was a click of the lock being pulled back and then JJ was standing in the doorway, smiling at him. He was dressed casually, a warm, baby blue polo-neck pullover with the sleeves rolled up and sandy chinos. “About time, bro, I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

“Yeah, sorry, I was…um, considering not coming.” Asher laughed uncomfortably and shrugged. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, I get it.” JJ nodded and smiled at him again. “But I’m glad you changed your mind!”

“I think part of me was curious about what you have planned,” Asher smirked and walked inside when JJ stepped back from the door. “And the other part was nervous about what you have planned, heh.”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing crazy.”

“Said the guy who had a twenty minute fireworks display for the end of school last year.” Asher grinned at him and bumped into JJ, the other jock smirking and shrugging it off.

“Hey, at least it _felt_ like summer vacation then! And we got to check out some seriously hot fire fighters! That's a win-win!” He gestured for Asher to go outside onto the decking area next to the pool. “But no, dude, this is low key, super chill, nothing fancy.”

“Uh huh, and that?” Asher pointed at the tray left down on the small table next to the lounger. It was covered in an array of pink hued snacks throughout which hearts were in abundance and the words ‘love’, ‘Valentines’, and ‘be mine!’ were liberally sprinkled. 

“Um, I might have gone overboard on the snacks, ok, but there was an awesome bundle deal!” JJ replied with a modicum of sheepishness. “Besides, it’s just us here. Be thankful Valentine’s Day is on a Sunday and not during the week!”

“That sounds like a threat,” Asher chuckled and sat down, reaching out to sample one of the chocolate dipped strawberries. “Although I recall last year you did send a candy gram to like fifty girls-”

“Eh, there was equal amounts guys and girls, I just might not have been ready to put my name on _all_ of them.” JJ shrugged and gestured at him. “And that was just for fun, otherwise you would have got one.”

“Ah, ok.” Asher nodded and finished the strawberry. “These are actually pretty good.”

“Ok, so, uh, I did actually get you something.” JJ grinned at him, bounced up and down, and then gestured with both hands. “Uh, wait here! And like, uh, close your eyes!”

“Alright, bro, I’ll do that.” Asher smiled faintly and obediently closed his eyes. He could hear JJ run back inside and then there was nothing for a few minutes save for the gently gurgling of the pool filter nearby. "Hmm, I wonder what-"

“Keep your eyes closed!” JJ’s voice came from inside and then he was back, the sound of his sandals hard on the tiled floor. “Ok, uh, raise your hands, like, put them out. Yeah, like that…here, open!”

“Uh,” Asher frowned when he felt something light placed in his right hand and then something smooth and heavy in his left. He opened his eyes and smiled when he recognized a card and box of chocolates. “Oooh, very nice, thanks!” Asher tore open the card and placed the box by his feet. “Haha, clever.”

“I thought you’d like that!” JJ beamed and sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder. “Buying good cards is hard; there was a lot of like, suggestive ones out there, but this is nice.”

“Hehe, I like it!” Asher grinned and held it up so JJ could see the cover: Baby Yoda drawn in cartoonish style, a love heart instead of his soup bowl, the caption ‘Yoda one for me’ was simultaneously cute and cringe-worthy. “It’s perfectly you!”

“Haha, thanks.”

“Ah, are these the ones from…?” Asher wondered aloud as he picked up the box of chocolates and cracked open the lid to reveal the angular truffles and perfectly dusted bonbons inside. “Yup, Milla! Oh, now these are a treat!”

“I know they’re your favorite, even if I did have to brave Culver City for them!”

“Dude, downtown is further away,” Asher laughed as he looked up at JJ’s dubious expression. “Besides, last year we went to a party with our rivals _in_ Crenshaw, that was crazy! You thought your car was gonna be stripped bare in the first five minutes!”

Ok, but we were there together and I just felt safer knowing you had my back.” JJ replied quietly as Asher frowned at him. “Anyway, glad you like your gifts.”

“Yeah, they’re great, thanks.” He leaned in and kissed JJ softly, before pulling back and standing up. “You want yours now?”

“Uh huh, I’m guessing that’s it in your pocket.” JJ pointed at the bulge in Asher’s jeans. “Or else you’re _really_ happy to see me!”

“Uh, yeah, it’s here, alright.” Asher patted his pocket and grinned impishly at his boyfriend. “You remember a few weeks ago how we got caught out in that thunderstorm and you had to borrow a pair of my underwear?”

“Yeah and?”

“And you said they were the softest, most comfortable things you ever had up close with your junk?”

“Yes.” JJ replied slowly. “Where is this going? Did you buy me underwear?”

“Uh, I bought _us_ underwear: a matching set!” Asher grinned as JJ’s brows arched in surprise. “They’re pretty awesome: footballs and uprights on a shamrock green background. Here, check yours out!” He pulled the other pair from his pocket and tossed it to JJ.

“Woah…so silky and soft!” JJ marveled, rubbing the material against his cheek. “And I love this pattern, awesome!”

“Hehe, thanks, glad you like ‘em.”

“Although,” JJ stood up and approached him with a smile. “I really need to see how they look like when worn, check out the hang, see if they, uh, have the support I need.”

“That is so true, you do need to know that. It’s a good job I’m wearing mine!” Asher grinned back at him and unsnapped the clasp of his belt, letting his trousers slip down his legs to pool about his ankles. “Perhaps you should kneel down and really, uh, inspect the goods!”

“Oh, I’m way ahead of you there!”


End file.
